Push button switches are used in various applications, such as with marine equipment, medical equipment, outdoor controls, food processing equipment, appliances, recreational vehicles, and the like. Typically, the switches include a button that is engaged to contact a circuit in order to activate or deactivate a particular application.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,768,070, issued to Lewison et al. (the “Lewison patent”) discloses a switch that includes an elastomeric body having a recess that receives a printed circuit board. The external periphery of the printed circuit board engages an internal groove to form a closed switch cavity between the printed circuit board and one end of the elastomeric body.
The switch disclosed in the Lewison patent, however, includes a number of distinct parts. For example, the printed circuit board is retained within the switch, and is connected to a series of electrical wires. During the manufacturing process, the printed circuit board is carefully positioned within the switch in order to provide a functional switch. Moreover, care is used to ensure that the printed circuit board and associated wires are not damaged during the manufacturing process. Further, after the switch is assembled and in use, the printed circuit board may malfunction or it may operate less efficiently over time.
Thus, a need exists for a simpler, more reliable push button switch.